1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display device, a method of driving the same, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
A electrophoretic display device is capable of displaying an image by generating a potential difference between pixel electrodes and a common electrode provided in a pair of substrates interposing an electrophoretic element including a dispersion medium containing electrophoretic particles and by moving the electrophoretic particles (for example, see JP-A-2002-116733, JP-A-2003-140199, JP-A-2004-004714, and JP-A-2004-101746). In such an electrophoretic display device, scanning lines used to selectively drive pixel electrodes, data lines, and pixel switching transistors are formed on a substrate of the pair of substrates which is provided with pixel electrodes formed in pixels, to perform active matrix driving (for example, see JP-A-2002-116733, JP-A-2004-004714, and JP-A-2004-101746).
However, all the electrophoretic particles do not behave in the completely same manner, even when a predetermined potential difference is generated between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode in a predetermined period such as one frame period or one horizontal scanning period. Therefore, a problem occurs in that the electrophoretic particles cannot be moved up to a desired location. Moreover, a problem occurs in that the electrophoretic particles may sink or rise due to convection currents of the dispersion medium or gravity action even when the electrophoretic particles are moved to or reach the desired location once. Therefore, an image to be displayed is not clear, a residual image occurs, or irregularity in colors or brightness between pixels occurs. That is, a technical problem occurs in that defects with a display may occur.